I'd come for you!
by Crystal Shadow.X
Summary: Based on the events of New moon - After Edward returns Bella is left insecure he will leave again. And after all the pain how can Edward convince her his intentions are true. Based on Song I'd Come For You by Nickleback, R R :D


**I'd Come for You!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the Stephanie Meyer books, no copyright infringement is intended. Nor do I own the song featured.

A/N: This is based during 'New Moon' Hope you enjoy. 

**

It has been a month right down to the day since Edward came back to her. Bella has been more insecure than she can ever remember and now lives in constant worry and fear that Edward would leave her again. Of course, it was no surprise that Edward too was suffering for the mistake he made such a short time ago and the pain for him was still so fresh, he was with wracked complete guilt and hatred for what he done to her everyday that passed.

The two wanted to patch up their relationship but neither dared to speak of what had happened, fearful it would push them further apart. They stayed in their routine trying to pretend that they both weren't hurting as bad and they were. They just wanted to be happy and return to how they were before it all went wrong.

Bella woke with an unbearable feeling of panic and sat bolt right up in bed instinctively scanning the room for Edward. She still found it hard to believe he had come back and had chosen to stay. She found him almost straight away; he was looking out of her window. He looked beautiful, his pale skin illuminated by the moons glow he held a sad expression as he gazed out into the night sky. Instantly it was gone and within seconds of her spotting him he was at her standing by her side.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward was overwhelmed with concern and this showed through his voice; he knew Bella still suffered with nightmares all of which involved pain that he had caused. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I'm fine Edward, you didn't wake me… don't worry." She whispered to him, her eyes downcast for a moment. Her heart was still beating fast from her nightmare and she knew he could feel it. He must be worried. She looked up at him again, licking her dry lips. "What were you doing at the window?" She questioned, trying to forget her dream.

"Nothing, just thinking." He replied, softly. He paused, kneeling on the floor beside her. "Bella, you should go back to sleep, its three o'clock in the morning." He held her gaze.

Yawning Bella replied, "Will you lay with me?" Her heart was full of hope.

As soon as the words escaped her lips Edward was beside her in the bed, she placed her hand on his chest and was asleep in seconds. Edward lay there for a long time just watching her sleep; she was so beautiful, so peaceful. He knew tomorrow was going to be difficult; rather than seeing tomorrow as a day worth celebrating, he knew that they would both just be thinking about what it was like before he had came back. About the pain they both suffered. These thoughts saddened him and he leant forward and kissed Bella on the forehead and left for his house. It would only be a few hours before Bella would wake to get ready for school and he wanted to be ready to pick her up.

Edward picked Bella up in the morning and drove them both to school, conversation was limited and they spent the majority of journey listening to the radio. Once at school Edward dropped her at her first lesson and was grateful that they didn't have any lessons together today.

The day from then on continued as any other day would. He waited outside her lessons at the end and dropped her off at the beginning. They spent lunchtime together and he watched as she took part in her P.E lesson. Although the routine of their school day had continued as normal, their attitudes towards each other were far from it. They had barely managed to say two words to each other all day. This was the exact reason Edward had thought what he did earlier that morning, Bella was thinking about how he had left and he was thinking about all the pain and misery he had caused.

After school, they both met by the car and Edward drove her home in silence. He pulled into her dads spot on the driveway and immediately Bella knew this meant he was not staying long. Edward walked around to Bella's side, took her books as normal and walked her to the front door. She hunted for her key in her bag and opened the door. She didn't even look at Edward when he handed her the books, she focused on receiving them. Edward pulled Bella's face up gently with his hand under her chin.

"Bella, why can't you even look at me?" She went to interrupt but he continued, "I

know why… don't answer that." He paused. "Are you free to come to mine this evening? The rest of my family is out."

"Yes, of course I am!" She replied, without even thinking. She would do anything to spend some more time with Edward, to try fix them even if it was painful.

"Okay then, I'll see you at mine, at around 6." Before she could reply he had kissed her softly and was in his car. Bella stood there for second and gathered her thoughts and her breath. She still forgot to breathe when Edward kissed her; she was relieved to know she wasn't going to be put through the pain of losing Edward again, well for now.

She rushed inside shutting the door beside her. She cooked her dad's tea and left it in the oven ready for him to warm when he got in from work, she wrote him a note explaining where she had gone and that she had made his dinner for him.

She rushed upstairs taking two steps at a time to get ready, the whole time thinking of theories for why Edward would invite her to his and where the rest of his family had gone. Her main theory was the like last time, Edwards family had already moved and he had stayed behind to say goodbye to her, Bella nearly burst into tears with this thought and she couldn't climb into her truck soon enough to stop the suspense.

Bella was in her truck outside Edward's house well before six o'clock, unknown to her he had also been ready within good time and had been waiting by the door listening out for the roaring engine of her old truck. He heard it pull up into his drive and took a second to compose himself before he went to meet her outside. He kissed her hello and she smiled at him unsurely until he took hold of her hand. Together they walked into his house and arrived in the Cullen's Grand Dining Room.

Edward sat in one chair and Bella sat in the next, he placed his elbows on the table and his face in his hands. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair and down his neck preparing himself for what he was about to say. He almost felt awkward with his conflicting feelings; one side of him was happy that they could finally start to sort things out between them, he was making a move. But the other was more scared than he thought was possible, if Bella took this the wrong way or he was assuming too much then this conversation could potentially make their relationship or break it. But no longer could he live in this pain, it was now or never. He was doing this for Bella more than himself. It was breaking what was left of his heart to watch her looking so desperate and upset all the time. He couldn't take it anymore.

He turned his chair to face hers and then looked straight into Bella's eyes; she looked away from his gaze immediately and started fiddling with a loose piece of cotton on her t-shirt.

"Bella, we can't carry on like this!" He blurted out; he honestly hadn't meant to, he had just come out with it. He faltered at the look on her face. He took another breath trying to collect his thoughts. "What I mean to say is we need to talk about things… you know be open with each other." He continued. Bella's eyes went wide and they filled with tears. Edward panicked. "No, no, no! Don't cry!" He whispered frantically. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just need to get this off my chest. Just please, don't cry." She looked down, her lips trembling and her hands shaking in fear but she didn't let her tears fall.

"The memory of what has happened is going to stay with us but it doesn't have to rule our lives. Bella you are so insecure and you constantly think I'm going to leave you again." He looked so hurt.

She looked up to defend herself. "I don't, I just," Edward didn't let her continue.

"But Bella you do, you're doing it right now!" She looked ashamed. "I understand why you think this, it's completely my fault but I'm going to spend the rest of forever making you believe that I would never do it again." The intensity of his words made her frantic thoughts calm for a moment. He sounded so sincere.

"I know I broke us that night. I had left you but now I'm back. It's time for us both to heal, we have each other and I'm not going anywhere so we need to stop living in the past and enjoy what we have got _now_ and are going to have in the future."

_**Just one more moment,  
That's all that's needed,  
Like wounded soldiers,  
In need of healing…**_

"I never meant a single word when I said I didn't want to be with you, it wasn't true, Bella you've got to believe me!" Bella's eyes met Edwards and all she could see in them was the truth. It was all too painful.

_**  
Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it**__  
_

"I have never regretted more in my whole life than what I have done to you. And if I could turn back time I would change it all, but I can't and I wouldn't want to take the risk that I might never meet you and that I might not have fell in love with you. You make me happier everyday and I don't want ask for more from you. But I need too, I'm asking you to forgive me Bella. I can't live like this watching you be in so much pain. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry Bella. Can you learn to forgive me?"

Bella sat there the whole time Edward was talking with her eyes closed, partly to hide the tears gathering in her eyes and partly to help her stay focused from showing Edward the pain she was feeling. It was useless trying to hide it from him, he already knew.

Edward grabbed her hands and slowly pulled her up from her chair and drew her into his chest holding her tightly taking in her scent as he did so. She sat on his lap and threw her arms around his neck not wanting to ever let go and as hard as she tried not to, a single tear escaped her clenched eyes and rolled down her cheek. Edward pulled her hands away from his neck and held her face gently in his stone hands and with his thumb wiped the tear away from her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into his. His eyes were like an onyx gemstone, black, he must not have fed recently but when she looked into his eyes she couldn't see the hunger within them just the pain and regret of what he had done.

Edward leant forward kissing her passionately trying to show her he was sorry. Bella could feel it in his kiss. She smiled at him weakly as they pulled apart and he bent down and kissed her on the forehead before he stood up and carried her up to his room. Edward placed her on her feet at the door and walked over to his sofa. She leant against his door frame and watched as he lied on the sofa diagonally with his feet on the floor. He looked amazing against the black leather and it didn't take her long to join him. She lied beside him and snuggled into his chest. Edward put his arm around her back and then moved it up so he could play with her hair.

Hearing what Edward had said downstairs was painful, but it had felt like they had both gone through some form of therapy, like a weight had been lifted. Bella took a deep breath in and for the first time in a long time smiled and felt truly secure. Although she was feeling confused with this sudden emotion; it had been so long since she had felt like this and she didn't know what had brought on this security and trust. After all there had been no major changes other then Edward talking about the thing that had caused her to be doubtful in the first place. Was what he said about it being time to heal true? Maybe now finally she was strong enough to talk about it and move on.

Edward began talking again. "You know that night… When I left it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, it took every ounce of my willpower to go through with it. I never wanted to hurt you or us," Edward hesitated as he thought back on what he had just said, like that was going to change something. He then ended his sentence, saying it barely louder than a whisper. "I thought it was for the best…"

He knew how ridiculous that was now but at the time that was really what he thought. Bella began fiddling with the loose piece of cotton again and decided she WAS strong enough to talk.

"Edward, that night in the woods and you said you didn't want to be with me anymore I've never felt so crushed. I felt like all the time we were together and all the love I had for you meant nothing. All those times you said you loved me and it meant nothing to you, like they were just words. That night it was as if you chucked everything we had in the woods and stamped them into the ground. I believed you didn't want me! I mean, why would you? You may as well have ripped my heart out my chest because that's how it felt!" Bella was getting more and more frustrated and upset with every word she spoke and she was talking fast trying to get it all out, maybe this was what she really did need, to talk about her pain.

Edward had to interrupt what she was saying he couldn't let her carry on believing that his love wasn't real. He had to convince her that he made it up. "I know I hurt you, I was feeling the same pain you did. But I made it up! Of course I love you!"

Edward felt Bella's heart speed up as he said ' I love you' Although he had said it to her many times since he had come back, but now those words actually registered in Bella's head and had an impact.

_**I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,  
But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up, forgive me now  
**_

"All that time I was away it wasn't like I was on holiday enjoying myself. Every part of me ached. All I could do was think about was you, everyday and every night. Bella, I'm so sorry, I'm going to spend every day making you trust me again and I will make it up to. I don't care how long it takes, because time is one thing I've got, I will find a way." Edward went quiet and felt the determination run through him.

_**Every day I spent away, my souls inside out  
Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow**_

Bella sat up for a moment and Edward couldn't stand the quiet around them. He got up from the sofa and walked over to his impressive music system. He scanned his thousands of CD's and picked out one of his favorite mix tapes and removed it from its case; he put it on quietly and felt himself relax as he listened to it. He really needed to gain control over his temper before it got out of hand and he hurt Bella. He wasn't becoming wound up by Bella and the fact that she didn't seem to believe him still, it was more because he had created this mess in the first place.

Bella brought her knees up to her chest, she could feel her heart throbbing and she felt as though she may need to stop herself from falling apart again. This feeling was familiar to Bella but as she listened to Edward's music and he came and joined her again on the sofa wrapping his arms around her she realized this was a completely different feeling to the heart throb she normally felt, she didn't feel upset, gutted or heartbroken. This was different. It was the exact opposite, she felt as though her heart was filling with love and happiness rather than crumbling to pieces. Bella soon dropped her knees from her chest, she didn't need to protect herself, she felt safe.

_**By now you know that,  
I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to…  
**_

"Bella, I feel as though this isn't getting us anywhere, we are only talking I was stupid to think this was going to change what I did. Well I know now it isn't but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying…" Edward said his voice laced with anger.

"Edward, stop. This is the first time I have ever spoken about how I felt or anything to do with you leaving and it's really making a difference. I knew keeping your emotions locked up wasn't good but I didn't think talking would help as much as it is. It's strange I know, I don't understand it myself but if talking is all it takes to make us great again then I'm not complaining."

Bella started laughing at Edwards' reaction to what she had just said, the sound of Bella laughing was so beautiful to Edward and he sat there and felt optimistic about the future. As Bella's laughter faded away the music became heard again and they both sat there just listening and cuddling.

"Well now we've figured out what we need to do, let's do it. Talk to me Bella, come on I want to hear it whatever you've got to say I'm ready and listening."

Although Edward said this, he didn't truly believe that this was all it was going to take; Bella was still hurting because of him. Bella turned to look at Edward and once again she saw the pain etched in his face, he was normally good at keeping his emotions hidden from her but this was obvious. She felt truly guilty about all of this; it wasn't anybody's fault, Edward had only left because he thought that was best!

The whole time Edward was away she craved him more than anything in the world and now that he was back she still craved him just as much. There was no doubt that they had already suffered enough and with a smile on her face, she kissed Edward deeply and that's when he knew she had forgiven him.

Edward leaned into Bella's ear, whispering a promise. "If you're ever lost and find yourself alone, I would search forever to bring you home. Here and now this I vow, no matter what gets in my way, as long as there's still life in me, no matter what, please remember I'd always come for you."

_**And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie, its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you  
**_

_******_

_**A/N:~ I would like to say a big thank-you to for her help with this. As she says 'I worship the ground she walks on'. This songfic would not be anywhere near as good as it is without her help. Loveyouu **__****_


End file.
